Gramma
by Benib
Summary: tinha cheiro de maçãs e terra, um pouco de grama molhada na mistura. Para o Projeto Shinobi.


O treino diário já havia acabado há alguns minutos e agora só estavam deitados na grama macia e incrivelmente verde do campo de treinamento.

E estavam rindo.

A distância entre os dois é mais ou menos longa, para que pudessem fazer o que Neji sempre gostava quando estava sozinho. Com os corpos relaxados, os braços e as pernas bem esparramados no gramado, fazendo círculos ao redor de si mesmos. Parecia ser um exercício que muitos dos jovens ninjas faziam logo no início de suas vidas acadêmicas, ao ar livre e de pé – mas então não vinha ao caso.

Marcas; é aquilo que se deixa involuntariamente, sutis como o sorriso no canto superior dos lábios dela.

E de vez em vez, as mãos de ambos se esbarravam no caminho, Hinata soltava uma risadinha baixa, com uma perna flexionada e a outra solta se mexendo rápido-quase-como-se-estivesse-correndo. Já Neji, levantava os joelhos – impossibilitando-os de tocarem no chão – e se movia mais devagar, ria um pouco mais abertamente e, às vezes, também deixava uma perna flexionada e a outra mais solta, alternando essa diferença entre as duas. As mãos sempre estavam coladas no chão, a sensação de terra deslizando da palma das mãos de volta para a grama era o que sempre ficava. E uma leve brisa dançando ao redor deles.

O cabelo longo dela roçando no braço dele, e todos os tons de verde da grama abaixo deles ficavam ofuscados com as fortes luzes alaranjadas do pôr-do-sol, os olhos semicerrados pelo brilho forte, e mesmo assim, continuava frio com toda a ventania do lugar.

De alguma forma, Hinata moveu os braços mais rapidamente de cima-para-baixo e tombou para o lado, os joelhos dela batendo de frente com os de Neji no espaço que ficava entre uma perna flexionada e a mais solta dele. Sorriu para ela e sentiu o cheiro de maçã e terra da pele dela, entrelaçou os dedos da mão direita que antes ficavam amassando a grama enquanto fazia círculos ao seu redor com a mão mais próxima dela. E parecia engraçado, sabe, a cor vermelho-pôr-do-sol que o rosto dela ficou com todo aquele contato.

"_Hinata... Hinata-_sama" ele a puxou pela mão para mais perto, o nariz enterrando de leve entre os fios grossos do cabelo azul-escuro. Era possível ver até mesmo a cor pálida dos braços dela ficarem mais corados.

Ela toda parecia ter cheiro de maçã e terra, um pouco de grama molhada na mistura (como se aquela não fosse a primeira vez que ela passava algum tempo deitada na grama, depois de um treinamento árduo e uma garoa leve terminando-o). Ela se mexeu para o lado oposto ao dele devagar, os olhos levemente arregalados, um brilho minúsculo acendeu nos olhos de Neji.

E então, bem assim, ele bateu os lábios contra a ponta fina do nariz dela e escorregou devagar para a testa. Hinata ficou parada, piscou os olhos duas vezes quando a brisa os atingia mais forte e os fazia arder.

Um dos dedos deslizou pelo pulso macio dela, dando uma ligeira sensação de coceira e então se afastou alguns centímetros. Ela estava envergonhada, mas sorria. Hinata se mexeu devagar, afundou a cabeça na grama e sentiu um frio estranho no abdômen e calor no rosto e nos braços. Balançando as pernas para tirar o máximo de areia possível, Neji inclinou o corpo todo mais próximo ao dela. Olhou de soslaio para Hinata e parecia estar sério.

Os olhos dela estavam fechados e o pescoço movendo devagar, enquanto sentia o vento bater contra todo o seu corpo. Neji a achava engraçada assim, de olhos fechados e pele corada. Sorriu, o seu ombro direito perto demais do ombro esquerdo dela, as mãos deslizaram por um dos ombros e o apertou de leve, os olhos dela se abriram meio aturdidos.

Segurou forte no ombro dela e tomou impulso ao puxá-la para perto, Neji riu da situação e continuou a segurar forte em seu colete ninja, os dedos afundando na carne através dele. Em alguns segundos, ficou totalmente por cima dela e então, só depois, eles estavam rolando gramado abaixo, com a ventania batendo forte contra eles e as mãos apertando-a contra si.

"_Ni-nii-san_, o que é is-sso? Por kami-sama!" ela murmurou apavorada enquanto rolavam pela grama e ele ria abertamente contra o topo da sua cabeça. Quando finalmente haviam parado de rolar, alguns metros longe de onde estavam antes, Neji conseguiu sentir a grama macia em suas costas e o peso de Hinata sobre ele, os fios de cabelo dela tampando sua visão da luz. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes e respirou fundo, o cheiro que ela emanava agora parecia ser bem mais de grama molhada e terra do que de maçãs frescas. Hinata caiu para o lado, o rosto mais vermelho que o habitual e puxando a respiração com força pela boca. Cravou as unhas na grama e olhou para o lado, os olhos parecendo pérolas-cor-de-rosa em baixo do pôr-do-sol e levemente irritados.

Eles continuaram deitados na grama, respirando com força e olhando para todos os lugares em silêncio. (Neji segurou sua mão por alguns minutos, antes de irem embora.)

* * *

**N/A:** Fic feita pro projeto Shinobi do fórum Marauders Map. foi rápida - apesar de eu empacar 90% das vezes que tenho que escrever algo.


End file.
